Burning Metal
Burning Metal was a lightweight robot that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a translucent robot originally armed with a clamp that was exchanged for a small spinning blade in Season 5.0. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds of Season 5.0, but it never went further than the Round of 32. Robot History Season 4.0 Burning Metal's first ever fight in BattleBots was against Big Stick in the second preliminary round. Big Stick looked strong at first, spinning up slowly but to a very high speed. Burning Metal almost box rushed it, but didn't quite make it and stopped before ramming Big Stick. Big Stick hit Burning Metal hard a few times, but soon went badly unbalanced, shaking its spindly frame violently and going around in circles. Burning Metal, who survived the early hits quite well, rammed right into the blade of Big Stick and caused it to undergo the most complete and total kinetic self-detonation in the history of robotic combat. Parts flew, the frame ended up in many pieces, the mangled fragments scattered around the box were barely recognizable. Big Stick was now being counted out and Burning Metal won by KO at 1:09. This win put Burning Metal to the next preliminary round, where it faced Wham! Bam!. Both robots were moving around the BattleBox and started pushing each other. Wham! Bam!'s bat swung over the top of Burning Metal, not doing anything in the match. To deal with that, Wham! Bam! got underneath and shoved Burning Metal around some, then Burning Metal got under Wham! Bam! in turn, and pushed it against the arena wall twice. The time ran out and Wham! Bam! won on a close 23-22 judge's decision. This meant that Burning Metal was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 Burning Metal's first match in Season 5.0 was against Son of a Beast in the second preliminary round. Burning Metal won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Malice Aforethought. Burning Metal won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Agsma. Burning Metal won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Whirl Wep. Burning Metal won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the Season 1.0 lightweight champion Backlash. Burning Metal was immediately charged and struck by the disc of its opponents, getting tossed upside-down instantly. Burning Metal was tossed right side up, it dislodged Burning Metal's spinning bar. Burning Metal tried feebly to escape Backlash near the killsaws, but was relentlessly smashed by its opponent again, and Burning Metal stopped moving. Fortunately for Burning Metal, Backlash slowed down its weapon but was pushed onto the killsaws, with bits of Lexan sent flying. Burning Metal was struck again by Backlash's disc after Backlash did a quick victory spin and spinning the weapon up to speed, this tore off a wedge arm and sent it into the ceiling of the BattleBox to the delight of the audience. Burning Metal was counted out and Backlash won by KO. This meant that Burning Metal was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Burning Metal participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did participate, it wouldn't come back for the lightweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California